dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13/Archive3
How come? Hey Dinoqueen how you to the info and the meaning of Gigantspinosaurus' page off? How to get pictures Hey dinoqueen i'm a new member to deviart and I need help on how to submit your pictures and drawings? The super cards are coming The Super Dino cards are in cause the Super Rajasaurus card is already on the kyoryu king website. How come? How come you took off the family link to Dr.Taylor? and Also if you put Super for the dinosaurs that have alpha forms your gonna confuse people and it will make it hard for people to make a super dinosaur page. You can redirect them Media:Example.ogg You could rename them by Alphas and Super Alphas.~~ ibarber I only meant the Alpha gang dinos DinoQueen I only meant the dinosaurs that were altered by the Alpha Gang not the ones that posess Elemental Fusion.~~ ibarber How to you add videos I'm having how to add put a new video in cause I'm trying to put some 3-D DINOSAUR ADVENTURE videos on the wikia i even put the full Url and nothing happened. 3-D DINOSAUR ADVENTURE I use to have the game when I was little the music was very techno and rock mixed. The Movies were the best part of the game and so were the dinosaur facts from the Reference Center. When you play the it first starts with the logo and a Tyrannosaurids roaring and the narrator talking then it shows a called Charging Allosaurus which shows a Albertosaurus Libratus running in slow-motion and Roaring at the camera the theme of that movies is really awesome even you would'nt argee to this Albertosaurus looks pretty cute for such a dangerous dinosaur. There's also a dinosaur safari in the game where you find out which dinosaur is which theirs even a 3-D Dinosaur Museum including a save the dinosaurs game where u save dinosaurs from going excint. The Movies are awesome some of the movies was from an 80's dino documentary the host was Chris Reeve the movies go in order infact theirs a non-3-D version of the opening movie. List of Movies Charging Allosaurus 3-D version (Charging Albertosaurus) Allosaurus Deinonychus Hatching Flying Quetzalcoatlus Walking Tyrannosaurus (Walking Dynamosaurus) Apatosaurus (Species: A.Ajax) Deinonychus hunting (Two D.antirrhopus hunting down a Struthiomimus.sedens) Charging Allosaurus (Non 3-D) Tyrannosaurus comes alive (Movie shows how Tarbosaurus's origins are and showing it coming to life and dying) Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur Battle (A young Edmontosaurus is attacked by a Albertosaurus.sarcophagus) Family Life (Showing a Baby Diplodocus with it's parent.) Making a nest (The movie shows a mother Edmontosaurus.annectens making her nest) Stegosaurus (Species: S.longispinus) Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops (This movie a Tyrannosaurus fighting a Tricertops.horridus) The Chase (This movie Show two A.libratus chasing two Lambeosaurus.magnicristatus across a prehistoric plain) Allosaurus growl Care to Dance? (This movie shows a T-rex with voice of Homer simpson bullying a Triceratops) Struthiomimus (This shows S.sedens eating a nest from the mother Edmontosaurus from the Making a nest movie) Velociraptor (This robot Velociraptor.mongoliensis eating it's prey. It's roar is actually the raor of Ceratosaurus from 10,000 million B.C) Dimetrodon (This movie shows a robotic Dimetrodon.limbatus roaring at the camara) Triceratops (The movie shows a robotic T.horridus roaring the roar is from the triceratops from 10,000 million B.C) Parasaurolophus (This movie shows a family of robotic P.walkeri making noises) Herbivore (This movie tells what Alamosaurus eats) Death of the dinosaurs (This movie shows when the dinosaurs become excint when a meteor hits earth, species of dinosaur in this movie are Alamosaurus, Monoclonius, The Family of Edmontosaurus.annectens from the dinosaur battle movie and Albertosaurus.sarcophagus) Asking friends Hey dinoqueen can you ask some of your friends how to change the skins of dinosaurs on jurassic park';return true;" onMouseOut="javascript:window.status='';return true;" href="http://parrotcoupe.info/?v=4%2E03&ss=jurassic+park">Jurassic park operation genesis for,cause i'm to make a Dinosaur King expansion pack. P.S you still have'nt told me how to add videos.~~ ibarber Majungasaurus Funfact! Hey Dinoqueen did you know that Majungasaurus was the last dinosaur to live on the earth it lived throughout the Late Cretaceous period to the Eocene period, that's about 75-65 mya to 55.8 mya I found this out while watching Jurassic Fight Club.~~ ibarber Dicraeosaurus problem Hey dinoqueen how come you took off Dicraeosaurus' info? (I mean it's wikia about dinosaurs and theirs always suposed to be Facts.) Excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey DINOQUEEN i'm so excited cause just yesterday I saw the arcade card of my favorite character including the Alpha Gang cards on ebay and My destination is to get those 7 character cards!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL ha ha ha ha yes some has the card of my favorite character and Thats DR.Taylor. Microraptor is on DinosaurKing!! I just saw Microraptor on dinosaurking meszoic meltdown I swa him on episode 27, Everyones got to see this.~~ibarber Found Super Alpha Dinosaur cards Hey dinoqueen I found three Super Alpha dino cards at kyoryu king.com collectibles but I can't save the pictures can you get them for me?~~ibarber Okay if you go on the website then click the icon showing the T-rex toy and your also right thats the link 2007 version of dinosaur king.com~~ ibarber Can you believe it Dinoqueen when I was on ebay last night not only was the Dr.Taylor card was on there,but a Foolscap card is also on their aswell, but can you believe that Microraptor is on dinosaur king.~~ibarber Goma's little Chibi dinosaur I saw Eocarcharia as a Chibi on kyoryu king.com he's really adorable lol. P:S Eocarcharia's chibi is on the new manga episode 84.~~ibarber Great Lose -_-, Well I lost the Dr.Taylor card and I am just in a real slump today so it just made it much worst.~~ ibarber P.S: Oh, and Dinoqueen if the person who bought the card puts it on ebay please get it for me. Long Story Well it's a long story but I'll explain. Weel when I first saw it I was trying to get it, but since my Mom & and Dad's ebay accounts were banned I tried to call my frined bobby to see if his mother or big sister had an ebay account but his family did'nt anwser so I asked other friend jessica to see if her mother had a ebay account,but her mother does'nt allow ebay in her house and OMG it was on the last day of the bid so I had no way of getting the card so I waited the today but the was gone and thats how I lost the card.~~ibarber Have notice something Quote me if I'm wrong but do you think Dr.Taylor works out at the gym at somepoints when the kids are gone or when theres on new dinos around?~~ibarber Characters spare time Hey Dinoqueen what do you think Dr.Taylor does for his spare time? How do find the community Where do I find the community anyway?~~ibarber Lightning Dinosaurs Hey DinoQueen13, can you please upload 2 pictures of 2 Lightning dinosaurs from the museum; Torosaurus and Einiosaurus. Please? More Dinosaur Museum Pictures Thank you for uploading those pictures. But there are some dinosaur pages that haven't got their dinosaur museum pictures or they haven't been made. Can you please upload them so it will make the Dinosaur King wiki become more complete everyday? Here are the dinosaur names that will help you along the way: Water: Nemegtosaurus, Patagosaurus Lightning: Brachyceratops Earth: Gastonia, Polacanthus, Lexovisaurus Grass: Brachylophosaurus Wind: Majungasaurus Reupload Well, if you forgot where those pictures are, then you can take a new picture from the museum then directly upload them here so that you won't need to wait a few days until someone make a page for the missing dinosaurs. Uploadation Hey DinoQueen13, you haven't upload the museum pictures of Gastonia, Lexovisaurus, Brachylophosaurus, and Majungasaurus. Can you please upload the museum pictures of these 4 dinosaurs as soon as possible so that when other are looking at their pages, they'll know the size of these dinosaurs compared to average human size. A little cooperation Hey DinoQueen13, I have thought about this for a little while, and maybe we should cooperate together. Here's how it will work; I will inform you if there are new dinosaurs in the museum, then you'll upload their pictures or creating their pages if you haven't made them. And besides the four dinosaurs that I informed you earlier today, there are some altered dinosaurs that hasn't been in this wiki site, and they are the Alpha Chasmosaurus, Alpha Iguanodon, and Alpha Wuerhosaurus. New dinosaurs in the Museum Hey DinoQueen13, I checked the museum today, and it has 2 new dinosaurs; Megalosaurus in the Regular Dinosaur Museum, and Super Therizinosaurus in the Altered Dinosaur Museum. Can you please upload their pictures here as soon as you can, and you still missing 2 other dinosaur museum pictures that hasn't been uploaded in here; Gastonia and Lexovisaurus. New Dinosaurs in the Museum. Hey DinoQueen13, I checked the museum today, and there are 3 new dinosaurs in the regular museum; Wuerhosaurus, Seismosaurus, and Megaraptor. Can you please upload their pictures to their pages as soon as you can?